Heretofore, various types of window regulators have been provided for window openings with various types of mechanical means provided for effecting raising and lowering of a window within said opening and guidably positioned for movements therein. More recently, in vehicle constructions and due to the shape of the door or other body opening, the normal reciprocal vertical movements of the window are modified by relative longitudinal or translation movements requiring an improved type of window regulator.